Final Fantasy Beauty Pageant: The Women
by T.C.Rose
Summary: The girls from Final Fantasy 7,8,9,10 and 10-2 gather for a big beauty pageant! Who will be crowned Miss Final Fantasy?
1. Meet The Contestants: Part I

Author's Note: Disclaimer: The opinions expressed in this fanfic are those solely of the author and of no one else. These opinions, open to disagreement, are not open to bitter flames due to differing views. Thank you, and now, on with the show! P.S. Al Bhed Translations can be found at the very end of the chapter!  
  
  
  
Tifa rushed home to tell Cloud the great news. There was a beauty pageant being planned to crown Miss Final Fantasy, a title she did not understand, but still, she would like to take the crown. She and Cloud had been living together since the destruction of Meteor, for that she was elated, but still, if she could be crowned the most beautiful woman in the world, that would boost her relationship with the spiky-headed dreamboat immensely.  
  
She flung open the door to her Eighth Heaven bar (A/N: allusions will be made to my other stories, you should read them!) and called out his name. It was Sunday so there were no patrons and she assumed that the man she loved was upstairs practicing his sword techniques.  
  
"Cloud!" She called sweetly, looking for the blonde.  
  
She found him sitting in their small kitchen at the table, glancing over a white piece of paper and rubbing his forehead. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her from behind the paper and smiled. Her face always brought the best out of him and he couldn't help but acknowledge her beauty.  
  
"I have wonderful news!" She exclaimed, her smile beaming.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, having an inkling as to what her story was.  
  
"There's going to be a beauty pageant in a few weeks, and I entered!" Her smile widened but soon fell when she saw the look of fear on his face. "Cloud what's wrong?" She asked, trying to contain her excitement.  
  
Cloud turned the paper over so that she could read it. At first she had thought it was some sort of a bill that had gone wildly unpaid, but after examining the document her expression changed from one of disdain to one of sheer euphoria.  
  
"You've been called to be a judge? That's wonderful!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. With Cloud as a judge she knew that she was just one step closer to being crowned the winner.  
  
"No it's not wonderful, Teef." Cloud said, pulling away from her embrace. "What if some of the other girls we know enter? They'll be pissed if I don't vote for them." Tifa sat back in her chair and pondered that for a moment.  
  
"I see your point, but you have to remember, they'll also expect you to vote for me." She stated, still confidant.  
  
"But you know what they'll say..."Cloud looked down at his lap for a moment. "They'll say that you only got my vote because you're sleeping with the judge...they'll start rumors because we live together." He looked up at her with a somber expression. Tifa ran her hand along his cheek and smiled.  
  
"But I am sleeping with the judge, aren't I?" She asked slyly.  
  
Cloud grinned and lightly punched her in the shoulder, then grabbed her and pulled him onto his lap, patting her bottom as he did so. She jokingly fought him off, knowing that this was a favorite game of his, and what the end result had been. The rest of the group knew that they were sleeping together, and none of them found it the least bit surprising, they all knew that it was coming from the way the two had started looking at each other after Meteor collided with Holy. During the last reunion when the two disappeared for a while only confirmed the suspicions.  
  
"I sure hope so." Cloud teased, then kissed her passionately.  
  
He lifted her off the chair and stood up with her in his arms. He strutted into the bedroom and set her down on the bed. He lowered himself over her and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her as they rolled around on the bed. Cloud propped himself up on his side and looked her up and down. She returned the favor gratefully.  
  
"And soon you'll be sleeping with the most beautiful woman in the world." She cooed, exciting herself once again.  
  
There was no doubt in Cloud's mind that Tifa was the most beautiful woman in the world, but he feared that she might not win. He didn't know what other women would be in the contest, or what the other judges would think and he feared that her hopes would be dashed if she lost. On the other hand, it would also be a great ego boost for the both of them if she did in fact win.  
  
  
  
"Might I please go to the surface world, just for the pageant?" Aeris Gainsborough pleaded with the mint liquid that flowed all around her.  
  
The Lifestream was like another dimension to her, she could not see what was going on in the outside world, nor could anyone from the outside world see what was going on in the Lifestream. However if garbage happened to find its way into the blood of the earth, it was fair game for the dead who lived there.  
  
Aeris had found the flyer and instantly become infatuated with the idea. Even though she was dead she still felt that she could win the competition. With permission granted to return to the surface world, she set out for a hotel and began to prep herself for the contest.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yuffie," Aziku called as he entered their apartment, waving the flyer over his head, "I have something that you might be interested in!"  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi came out of the second bedroom in their quaint accommodations holding a baby bottle. After she gave birth, she had been thrilled when she almost instantly regained her thin frame. Her baby was sleeping soundly for the moment, and she walked over to her boyfriend Aziku and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"What is it Aziku?" She asked softly, trying not to disturb her child.  
  
"I found this flyer for a beauty pageant and I thought you'd like to enter. I think you have a good shot, what with being a mother and all."  
  
Yuffie thought about it for a moment and smiled, stating barely above a whisper, "I don't think I have a chance in hell, I'm sure Tifa will enter..."  
  
Aziku clutched Yuffie's sides and pulled her closer to him, kissing her softly on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer until her head rested against his chest.  
  
"It doesn't matter whether you win or not, I'll be proud just to be dating a pageant contestant." Yuffie pulled away from him and gave him a hard look.  
  
"Is that why you want me to enter? So that you can say you're dating a contestant?" She glared at him without truly being upset.  
  
"No, no," He countered, realizing his error, "I just think that it will be fun for you, you know, a good way to get back in the public's eye, plus it'll be a nice vacation from motherhood."  
  
With the mention of 'vacation from motherhood', Yuffie was off in her bedroom packing for the competition. She loved her baby but she missed the days when she could bounce around the room and act like a child herself. Having the baby really forced her to grow up and she would like a vacation away from the adult world.  
  
  
  
"Come on Elena, enter!" Reno begged, throwing a tantrum in front of the female Turk.  
  
"No!" Elena countered for millionth time. She would not be put on display in front of the world like some dumb Barbie doll.  
  
"It would be good for your image, as well as the Turks." Rude added. Elena looked at him surprised. "Plus, Reno's a judge, so you'll be sure to get at least one vote." Rude eyed Reno skeptically. "Right, Reno?"  
  
"Of course Rude, I'll vote for Elena, but I need to keep my mind open, who knows what other hotties will be in the pageant!" Reno exclaimed. Elena stepped up to him and elbowed him in the gut. She could almost see the drool dripping down his chin.  
  
"Pig!" She yelled at him, then pivoted on her heel to face Rude. "Alright, I'll do it, if it will help the Turks."  
  
  
  
"Hey Mr. Dolphin. Do you think I should enter the pageant?" Priscilla asked the animal in front of her.  
  
The dolphin stood up on its tail and looked at her as it always did, then jumped and did a flip in the air, landing back in the water and splashing her in the face. Priscilla laughed and held up her hands in defense.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'yes'." She said, laughing to herself.  
  
  
  
"Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the sexiest of them all?" Scarlet asked herself as she primped her hair.  
  
The flyer for the beauty pageant lay on the vanity next to her elbow. She glanced at it every so often and smiled. She knew that she could win, even if some of her colleagues thought she was too old to enter. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed.  
  
"I'm the sexiest of them all!" She said as she blew a kiss to herself.  
  
  
  
"Squall, what do you think about me entering a beauty pageant?" Rinoa asked her love.  
  
Squall walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Long after the end of Ultimecia, he had finally figured out how to express his feelings. Her looked Rinoa in the eyes, her beautiful dark eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"I think it's a great idea." He stated, kissing her again.  
  
She was beginning to get used to the idea of Squall expressing his love for her, but she had to admit that it still surprised her. She had gently coached him, teased him and taught him to be the man he was now. She gazed into his adoring eyes and smiled, happy that he thought that her entering was a great idea, but also proud of herself for turning him into a great lover.  
  
"I'm glad you agree." She said softly, wrapping her arms about his neck and kissing him long and with a bit of force. He pulled back and grinned at her.  
  
"I forgot to tell you, I've been asked to be a judge for the pageant." He said, stroking her hair and smiling.  
  
"That's great!" She said excitedly, she jumped into his strong frame and straddled him as he supported her with his hands gratefully under her bottom.  
  
The two had moved in together after their final battle. Rinoa knew that Squall had a ring for her, another ring, an engagement ring, but he had had the jewelry for months and still not asked her the question. She continued to pester him about marriage, trying to jog his memory about the subject, but to no avail.  
  
  
  
Quistis Trepe gazed at the flyer she held in her hands. A pageant sounded fun, and there were different categories that she didn't understand. There was an award for the strongest main squeeze, the calm second, the bubbly third, and the strongest support. Quistis had no idea what the sponsors were talking about but she just assumed that she would learn when she arrived at the convention center.  
  
Not much had changed since the team had gone their separate ways. Squall and Rinoa retreated together, obviously, Selphie and Irvine also moved in together, but not Quistis, she had a lot on her mind. She had gotten over Squall, that was no problem, but she suddenly found herself very lonely now that the team had split.  
  
Perhaps a pageant would draw attention to a possible reunion. Quistis wanted to see her friends so badly. She had kept in touch with Rinoa and Selphie for a while, but they soon became preoccupied with their boyfriends. She looked out her window as the rain fell down outside. Maybe Rinoa would enter, if that were the case she didn't stand a chance, but still, maybe being on T.V. would remind the team of the old days and bring them back together, if only for a little while.  
  
"I'll do it." She stated to herself. It would be tough to pull, she would have to cancel her classes at the Garden, since she had recently been reinstated as a teacher there, but she was determined.  
  
  
  
"Hey look at that!" Selphie exclaimed as she and Irvine passed by a store window on their way home from picking up the groceries. "A beauty pageant, that sounds like fun!" She nearly dropped her bags as she snatched the paper from the window.  
  
"That'd be sexy." Irvine added. Selphie gave him an unemotional glare. He grinned in return.  
  
"I bet there'll be a lot of other beautiful girls in it, I'm sure I don't have a chance in hell." Selphie said, her faith diminished as she stared at her feet.  
  
Irvine walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. With his free hand he brought her chin to look at him and kissed her.  
  
"I don't wanna hear my girl talkin' like that. Win or lose, I'll still love you." He said with a smile. Selphie looked up at him and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. And it does sound like fun."  
  
  
  
"Hey Laguna?" Ellone asked her adopted father. Laguna was getting on in years, but he was still full of fatherly advice. Ellone had moved out long ago, she remained in town but still frequented her old home to speak with Laguna.  
  
"Yes?" The man answered, looking over his paper as he sat in his recliner.  
  
"There's this beauty pageant soon, and I was wondering...do you think I have a shot? Honestly?" She clasped her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet like a child. She looked at him with a great sincerity in her eyes. Laguna shifted uneasily in his chair as he said down the paper.  
  
"Of course sweetheart, give it all you've got." He said with a smile.  
  
Ellone screeched and jumped up and down. She controlled herself and left the house, elated.  
  
  
  
There was not much on the mind of Fujin that moment. She had gotten into a fight with Raijin and the only way for the gray haired young woman to make amends with her friend was to give in to his request.  
  
A beauty pageant was not something that had ever crossed her mind. She knew she could not win, and she was all right with that. She knew where she stood as far as beauty was known and had resolved to let the pageant be one by a woman who deserved it.  
  
But that was not good enough for Raijin. He wanted her to enter for the hell of it, and now she was forced to humiliate herself on stage in front of millions of people. She was entered, and Raijin had taken it upon himself to beautify her. Already today she had gone to a hair stylist to give her a sporty new cut, and they were now on their way to the hospital to see about fixing her eye.  
  
  
  
Xu looked at the students in her classroom. She wasn't much older than the rest of them but still she felt like she could no longer connect with them. She felt aged and dignified, no longer able to keep up with the times.  
  
A note had been passed between two of her students and promptly confiscated. Xu read the note then turned it over to see what it was written on. She smiled to herself as she looked at it, contemplating what to do about it.  
  
"A beauty pageant," She thought to herself, "That just might be what I need to regain my youth."  
  
  
  
The queen of Alexandria sat on her throne with her head propped up by her fist as she tried desperately to stay awake. She could never understand how her mother, or rather, the last queen, could go about her duties just sitting in a chair all day.  
  
Garnet had tried to change her daily routine, but Steiner had always been there to scold her. She felt trapped, unable to live life normally, always having to deal with matters concerning her country.  
  
Today however, would prove to be different. Her next appointment, which was a surprise to her, showed up very late, as was his usual arrival. He strutted down the long red carpet as if he owned the castle, his brown tail twitching behind him and an air of arrogance across his face. He was not conceited, but he was in love with the queen, which gave him a sense of power he could not help but flaunt.  
  
Garnet smiled when she saw him and stood up from her throne, glancing at Steiner for his approval, which didn't matter to her anyway, then fled from her platform down the hall to meet his impending embrace. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around several times, the long train of her gown wrapping itself around his legs, then set her down and kissed her.  
  
"I brought something that might cheer you up." He said, removing a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and handed it to her. She read it incredulously.  
  
"A pageant? I don't have time for a pageant!" She cried, hurt in her eyes for being reminded of her duties. Zidane embraced her once again.  
  
"No, listen Dagger," he still called her that occasionally and found that she enjoyed it, the name reminded her of the fun she had before she became queen, "you can take some time off for the pageant, I've already arranged for a representative to take charge in your absence." Zidane smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek.  
  
Garnet smiled at him, happy that he could be so thoughtful. For a conniving thief he sure could be sensitive. She wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him again, running her fingers through his blonde hair.  
  
"Thank you, so much." She cried softly, resting her head on his chest.  
  
  
  
Beatrix sauntered in and saw the pair of lovebirds wrapped in each other's arms. She smiled at the thought of young love and proceeded to make her way towards Steiner for a daily report.  
  
"What's with them?" She asked, gesturing toward the two. Steiner shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
"I guess there's some beauty pageant coming up soon or something." Beatrix looked at him skeptically, scolding him for being so unaware.  
  
She walked over to Zidane and Garnet and plucked the piece of paper out of Zidane's hand. She read over it as a smile came to her face. She walked back over to Steiner with a grin on her face.  
  
"I think it sounds interesting, I'm going to join too." She stated, hoping for reassurance. She received none from the walking tin can and stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Oh my." Ruby stated as she read the flyer on the corner of the building. "I must say that I am intrigued, Baku."  
  
Baku stared at her for a moment with his jaw dropped. Not that Ruby was not attractive; he just felt that she didn't have what it took to win a pageant. He glanced over at Marcus and Blank, who were staring at each other in disbelief. Ruby turned to them and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatsa matta? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed and ripped the piece of paper from its resting place. She left the boys on the corner of the street as she headed home to enter.  
  
  
  
"I can win that no questions asked!" Lani screamed at her new boyfriend.  
  
He hadn't doubted her, he just didn't think that she could win, but seeing the determination on her face he wished that he had not crossed her path. He reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but retreated as she swung her giant axe at him. He could feel tears form in the corners of his eyes as he fell to the ground and backed into a corner.  
  
"Of course you'll win, there's no one on earth as pretty as you!" He screamed to save his own hide.  
  
"Pretty? Is that what you think? I'm just pretty?" Lani accused, holding her axe above her head. Her boyfriend cowered again and brought his hands up in front of his face, as if that could protect him.  
  
"I mean beautiful, hot, gorgeous, sexy, whatever you want me to say! Just please don't hurt me." He said between sobs. Lani put her axe down and bent down to hold him, pressing his head against her chest and stroking his hair.  
  
"Shh, ssh, it's alright, don't be scared, I was only kidding, I'm sorry." She assured him apologetically.  
  
  
  
Erin walked down the street somberly. Since Zidane and the others separated there was no need for her services. She was no longer useful since they didn't need to be flown anywhere. She stuffed her hands in her pockets as a cold wind blew across her shoulders.  
  
She passed the corner store and examined the numerous flyers that were stapled to a tree trunk. They were usually junk, notices for upcoming band performances, or classifies. But today one stuck out from all the rest. Today one actually caught her attention. She held it limply off of the tree and cradled it in her hand as it waved in the wind.  
  
"A beauty pageant, hmm?" She said softly to herself. She tore the paper off of its staple and continued down the street.  
  
  
  
Mikoto was still trying to let her feelings out. Zidane had taught her that she had a soul, that she could speak for herself and express how she felt. It was still difficult for her though, but today she got her first glimpse into the world of emotion.  
  
A flyer had found its way into her hands during a sudden gust of wind. She had reached for it and it seemed to float right into her hands. It was a notice for a beauty pageant and several prizes were to be awarded.  
  
"Maybe it will bring out my personality." She thought, pocketing the flyer.  
  
  
  
"Go, go, go!" Yuna screamed from the bleachers of Luca Stadium.  
  
It was a hot summer day and the heat was getting to the High Summoner, but she wanted to show her support for Tidus. She also knew how erotic he got after a big win. The Besaid Auroch's were up three points, and the Luca Goer's were running out of time. It could take a miracle to win against Tidus' Jecht Shot.  
  
"Wow Yuna, you sure got into this sport recently!" Rikku mused. When Tidus grabbed the ball however, she was jumping up and down with her friend and cheering just as loud.  
  
"I have to show my support!" Yuna giggled as she sat back down.  
  
Life had changed so much since Tidus came back, and frankly, she couldn't remember a time without him, even her childhood. She wanted to watch the game with him, but she knew that almost any game she watched he was playing. She looked beside her at Rikku and Gippal and smiled. They were so cute together, the two Al Bhed, but sometimes Yuna got annoyed with them when they spoke their native language.  
  
When the halftime buzzer rang Yuna jumped to her feet and offered to get refreshments. She found her way to the lobby to use the restroom and get a drink. On her way back she noticed an advertisement lying on the ground in a puddle of spilled soda. She bent down to read it and smiled. After finishing the small paragraph printed on it she stood up and returned to her seat.  
  
The game ended and, as always now that Tidus was back, the Auroch's won. Yuna waited outside the locker room for Tidus to come out. When he did so he ran up to her and lifted her off the ground, holding her above him for a moment and gazing into her different colored eyes. Yuna giggled as he set her down, and kissed him on the cheek nervously.  
  
"We sure smashed them today, huh?" He bellowed, laughing and looking around at his teammates who were leaving for Besaid. Yuna nodded her head.  
  
"Mmhmm, you were great!" She squealed, hopping up on one leg and tilting her head. Tidus laughed at her and shook his head. "Oh yea, that reminds me, there's this beauty pageant that I'm thinking about entering..." She said, examining the ground. Tidus picked her up again and spun her around with him.  
  
"That's pretty interesting, cuz I got an invite to judge that thing!" He said with his usual jovialness.  
  
"That's good to hear, at least I know someone's on my side!" She laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, you'll win for sure, 'specially with me for a judge!"  
  
  
  
"Come on Lulu, I just don't think you should be entering a beauty pageant, Vidina needs you!" Wakka begged, following Lulu to the baby's crib.  
  
"I think I have an edge, Wakka," Lulu stated in her usual calmness, "I'm sure I'll be the only mother there. Do you not think I'm attractive enough?" She turned the tables on him, leaving him stunned. He hadn't expected her to act this way.  
  
"It's not dat, I just..." He scratched the back of his head, "I need to practice for blitzball, and Vidina needs you, and..." He looked at her impending stare and sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, enter the pageant thing, ya?"  
  
  
  
"Rao Kebbym, E ryja y cinbneca vun oui!" Rikku exclaimed as she bolted through the door to their apartment.  
  
The leader of the Machine Faction just stared at her blankly. He had invited her to move in with him after Yuna left to be with Tidus, and he really cared about her a lot, but sometimes she could really get on his nerves.  
  
"Fryd huf?" He asked under his breath while rolling his eyes. Rikku pretended like she didn't hear him.  
  
"E's kuhhy ahdan y payido bykayhd!" She screeched, jumping up and down. She smiled her characteristic grin and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms about his neck. He embraced her and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Fro?" Gippal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Drana'c ahuikr fung du pa tuha ynuiht dra ybyndsahd, oui lyh'd zicd mayja!" He commanded. Rikku rolled her eyes and punched him softly in the shoulder.  
  
"Lusa uh, ed'mm pa vih!" She pleaded, looking at him with sad, puppy dog eyes. He had no choice but to agree. He could never dash her hopes, especially when she gave him that look.  
  
"Veha, ruf luimt E cyo hu du y vyla mega dryd?" He groaned, then grinned at her and kissed her passionately. "Ur po dra fyo, E's y zitka." She punched him harder for keeping that from her and he returned the favor. She fought him jokingly but allowed him to continue. He rubbed her thigh and brought his hand higher underneath her skirt. She giggled as she continued to kiss him.  
  
  
  
"But Donnnnnnnnna!" Barthello whined outside their Kilika home. He had been sitting there for hours, waiting for her to let him reenter.  
  
"I'm not letting you back in until you recognize that I will win the pageant easily!" She called out to him.  
  
"You'll win, Dona, you'll win for sure." The droopy-eyed hulk cried, dropping his head in embarrassment.  
  
"Good, but you hurt me, stay out there for awhile."  
  
"But Donnnnnnnnna!"  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe that an amateur beat my aeons." Belgimine said to herself as she sat on a rock along the Mi'ihen Highroad.  
  
Her aeons wandered around her, sparring with each other, or just sitting around doing nothing. They were her only friends, the only creatures she cared to associate with, save the others in the Farplane. She glanced around and noticed a small piece of paper flickering in the breeze. She hopped off her rock and went to examine it.  
  
"A beauty pageant, sounds kind of lame." She stated, not at all amused.  
  
"It sounds exciting, I wish I could join!" Shiva chimed in, flipping one of her great dreads behind her shoulder. Belgimine finished reading the paper.  
  
"Sorry, only humans." She shrugged. Shiva snapped her fingers, causing a big chunk of ice to fall from the sky and crash behind her.  
  
"Then you should join, just so I can watch." She stated bitterly.  
  
"Alright, I will." Belgimine snipped, as if Shiva had gotten an attitude.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Sir, please let me enter the pageant!" Shelinda pleaded with her boss.  
  
"No, we need you to cover the event. You said you wanted to be a reporter? Well here's your chance, besides, what chance does a girl like you have?"  
  
Shelinda was hurt by the statement, but nonetheless deterred. She spread her legs defiantly and placed her hands on her hips, frowning.  
  
"Well I'm going to enter, and you can't stop me!"  
  
  
  
"Shuyin, how would you like to return to the surface world for awhile?" Lenne cooed, sitting on the arm of the chair that Shuyin was in. She rubbed his head gently and waited for him to reply.  
  
"Why, no one understands us up there." He growled. Lenne cupped his face in her hand and pulled him to look her in the eyes.  
  
"There's a beauty pageant coming up and I'd like to enter." Shuyin's expression changed to that of excitement.  
  
"If you win, perhaps the Fayth will let us live again!" He exclaimed, jumping in the air and grabbing Lenne up to him.  
  
"Now you're thinking." Lenne said, stroking Shuyin's cheek and kissing him.  
  
  
  
"I said 'no' and that's final! Now leave me alone!" Paine argued as she tried to walk away from Rikku. "I'm not entering some stupid pageant!"  
  
"Oh come on! I'm entering, and I want you to support me!" The young blonde countered, jumping in front of Paine's path.  
  
"No! And besides, you just lost twelve points." She stated coldly. Rikku groaned and stomped her foot.  
  
"Please? Yunie's entering too! It'll be YRP again, just like it should be!" Paine blinked and thought about it.  
  
"Alright, count me in. Who knows, it might actually be kind of fun."  
  
  
  
"Noojy-woojy, is it true you're a judge for some silly little beauty pageant?" Leblanc said as if she were talking to a baby. Nooj rolled his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Yes, I was summoned for the job, but don't get any ideas, I don't want you to enter." Meyvn Nooj commanded. Leblanc swooned and leaned against him, pressing herself into his chest and twirling some of his hairs.  
  
"But Noojy-bear, I wanna win it for you!" She whined, stomping her foot. Nooj turned from her and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What did I ever do to deserve this?" He asked himself under his breath.  
  
"What, darling sweety-pie?" She cooed.  
  
"I was just saying...how wonderful it would be if you entered." He lied, hoping to quiet her. He didn't know why he ended up going home with her after the concert at Luca Stadium, but he was there, with her, and he needed to make the most of it, even if it meant giving in to her constant demands.  
  
"I knew you'd see things my way." She said, taking her usual stance and waving her fan in front of her face.  
  
  
  
"Elma?" Lucil called, looking for her friend and subordinate.  
  
"Yes, captain?" The younger Elma responded, raising her hand in salute.  
  
"I've decided to enter a beauty pageant, I think it will be a good experience."  
  
"I don't think it will be good for your career though, ma'am. People may no longer accept you if you're a beauty queen."  
  
"I'm going for fun, not to win, so you'll be in charge while I'm gone."  
  
  
  
Elma had never been left in charge before. She didn't know if she would be able to handle the remaining Youth League members. When she thought about it, she couldn't remember ever being in charge of anything in her life.  
  
"I can't do this by myself, Captain." She said, afraid of the repercussions.  
  
"Sure you can, I trust you." Lucil responded.  
  
"No, I'll enter with you."  
  
  
  
"Fryd'c drec?" Nhadala said as a strong gust of wind brought a few pieces of trash into the dig site.  
  
It had been days since she had had any contact with the outside world, and was hoping for any information or news. She was getting sick of the solitude she faced in the desert, and had nearly quit digging on a number of occasions.  
  
"Y payido bykayhd? Zicd fryd E haat du kad uiddy rana!"  
  
  
  
Al Bhed Translations:  
  
"Rao Kebbym, E ryja y cinbneca vun oui!"= "Hey Gippal, I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"Fryd huf?"= "What now?"  
  
"E's kuhhy ahdan y payido bykayhd!"= "I'm gonna enter a beauty pageant!"  
  
"Fro?"= "Why?"  
  
"Drana'c ahuikr fung du pa tuha ynuiht dra ybyndsahd, oui lyh'd zicd mayja!"= "There's enough work to be done around the apartment, you can't just leave!"  
  
"Lusa uh, ed'mm pa vih!"= "Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
"Veha, ruf luimt E cyo hu du y vyla mega dryd?"= "Fine, how could I say no to a face like that?"  
  
"Ur po dra fyo, E's y zitka."= "Oh by the way, I'm a judge."  
  
  
  
"Fryd'c drec?"= "What's this?"  
  
"Y payido bykayhd? Zicd fryd E haat du kad uiddy rana!"= "A beauty pageant? Just what I need to get outta here!" 


	2. Meet The Contestants: Part II

Author's Note: I would like more reviews for this story. I actually kind of like it but I'm afraid of what I'll do to it. I may ruin later chapters by accident, or surprise you at the end, who knows? Wow this chapter is lame; it's just introducing the characters. Well this chapter and the next one will be kind of like this, so just bare with me.  
  
  
  
The Sevenstone Convention Center was packed that afternoon with hopeful women after the Miss Final Fantasy title. With so many women in the building, it was impossible for them to get to know each other very easily. So the sponsors and creators of the pageant decided to have a little get-to-know-the-contestant time. Each girl would be called up one by one and tell a little bit about themselves. It would be a simple way to get to know one another and introduce all the candidates.  
  
"Contestants," Mr. Yoshihira said, trying to gain order with the chatty young women. They settled down into their seats and listened to him intently, each looking around to try and scope out the competition. "I welcome you to the first annual Miss Final Fantasy Pageant. As I look around the room I see many beautiful faces, but only one can take home the crown. Who will it be? I have no idea, that is up to you to decide. The choices you make in this competition will affect its outcome, so I bid you all to make the right decisions. The first order of business will be to call each of you up to the stage and let you talk a little about yourselves. I would like your age, height, weight, career, weapon of choice and any personal information you may wish to add." Mr. Yoshihira took his seat on the stage and brought out a pad of paper and began to call names.  
  
"Mrs. Tifa Lockheart-Strife." Was the first name he called.  
  
Everyone clapped as to be expected, but there was one gasp let out in the crowd. A young woman wearing a pink dress could not believe that while she had been trapped in the Lifestream, the man she had loved got married to her best friend. She was happy for Tifa, since she knew that the brunette had always loved Cloud, maybe even more so than she herself did, but it just surprised her. Tifa walked up to the stage with a fake confidence to hide her nervousness.  
  
"Well, I'm twenty-one years old; I'm 5'4" tall and weight 115 pounds. I fight with my fists and am a trained martial artist. I work in a bar that I own called 'Tifa's Eighth Heaven', which I own with my husband, Cloud. We've known each other our whole lives and it was a dream come true to finally marry him." She didn't know what else to say. What could she say about herself that wouldn't make her sound conceited?  
  
"Aeris Gainsborough." Another round of applause with a lingering gasp. Tifa wanted to run up and hug her friend, but felt guilty about her marriage to Cloud, since Aeris had liked him as well. She had so much that she wanted to talk about, so much to catch up on and she wondered how she wasn't dead.  
  
A fear crossed Tifa's mind at that moment. What would Cloud think when he saw Aeris? Would he leave her? Would he cast his vote differently? She suddenly felt very sick and nauseous.  
  
"I'm 23 years old; I'm 5'3" and weigh 110 pounds. My weapon of choice was the rod and I used to sell flowers in a church but I've been in the Lifestream for the last year or so and was granted freedom to enter the contest." Three-quarters of the audience looked at each other in confusion, having never heard of 'Lifestream'.  
  
"Yuffie Kisaragi?" The young ninja strutted onto the stage.  
  
"I'm 17 years old; I'm 5'2" and weigh 105 pounds. I have a wonderful boyfriend named Aziku and a baby that I'm very proud of. I am currently unemployed and I don't know what else to say except that I am a certified ninja." She bowed and sat back down.  
  
"Elena?" The Turk slowly ascended the steps and seemed to hide behind the podium.  
  
"I'm 24, 5'5" and 117 pounds. I also fight with my fists and am a member of the Turks, or Shinra lackeys, whatever you want to call us."  
  
"Priscilla?" the young girl bounded onto the stage.  
  
"I'm 16, 5'1" and weigh 100 pounds. I don't fight but I do train dolphins. There's this one that comes to Junon whenever I blow my whistle, and he does tricks for me!"  
  
"Scarlet."  
  
"I'm 29, 5'4" and 120 pounds. I was in charge of weapon development before the first three scoundrels you called up destroyed my company and cost me my job. I never needed to fight, I always had a machine to help me do that."  
  
"Now these past six women you just met are all in category 7. I know that a lot of you, in fact, all of you except for the last six, have no idea what they were talking about. I don't intend to teach you, for it would confuse you all and we don't want that. Now, lets meet the next six!" Mr. Yoshihira declared. "Rinoa Heartilly?"  
  
"Well I'm 17, 5'3" and 110 pounds. I use a boomerang and am currently living with my boyfriend, Squall. I don't really have a job right now so umm...yeah, I'm done."  
  
"Quistis Trepe?"  
  
"I'm 18, 5'4" and 120 pounds. I use a chain whip and I am a teacher at Balamb Garden. I train members of SeeD every day and I love it."  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt?"  
  
"I'm 18, 5'2" and 105 pounds. I fight with nunchaku and was once a student at Trabia Garden. I now live with my boyfriend, Irvine and do not have a job."  
  
"Ellone?"  
  
"I'm 23, 5'4" and 110 pounds. I don't fight but I work at a day care taking care of young children. I don't know who my real parents are and that's about all there is to my life."  
  
"Fujin." A sigh of relief fell over the crowd as the woman reached the stage. Through everyone's mind was the knowledge that they were at least prettier than her. To Rinoa, Quistis and Selphie however, they had witnessed a fearful sight. Fujin now had blonde hair and her eye patch was gone.  
  
"I'm 18, 5'7" and weigh 125 pounds. I used to be an enforcer at Balamb Garden. I fight with my fists and am currently working as a security guard at an office building."  
  
"Xu?"  
  
"Well, let's see, I'm 5'4", 120 pounds, I'm an instructor at Balamb Garden and I teach my students how to fight, but I myself do not engage. I teach more the history of weapons."  
  
"Alright everyone, now you have met the six members of category number 8 and I know that you don't know what that means or what these people were talking about but believe me, it helps the judges." Mr. Yoshihira informed. "Stay seated as we introduce the contestants in the next category." The audience could only look at each other with dazed comprehension. "Princess Garnet Til Alexandros XVII."  
  
A very short but beautiful woman greeted the stage. A princess, the other girls thought, should be difficult to compare to. Still they remained optimistic, waiting to hear about her.  
  
"I'm 17, 5' and 100 pounds. I fight using rods and staffs. I'm no longer a princess since my adopted mother died recently, I am now the Queen of Alexandria but I wish that I could give it up to spend more time with my boyfriend, Zidane."  
  
"Beatrix?"  
  
"I'm 22, 5'2" and 105 pounds. I fight with a sword alongside my husband, Steiner. I am a General and serve to protect Queen Garnet."  
  
"Ruby?"  
  
"Oh my, what should I say? I guess I should say that I am an actress, 19 years old and do not wish to fight. I'm 5'1" and weigh 110 pounds. I run my own mini-theatre in Alexandria and I love every minute of it."  
  
"Lani."  
  
"I'm 22, 5'3" and weigh 115 pounds. I was once a bounty hunter but now I guess I'm a mercenary. I fight with an axe, so none of you better mess with me!" Mr. Yoshihira took a step back to collect his thoughts after Lani's outburst.  
  
"Erin."  
  
"I'm 24, 5'2" and 105 pounds. I also don't fight and am unemployed, but I used to fly Cid's ship all over the world." Everyone looked at each other again. They all knew a Cid but none of them had ever met Erin, except for Garnet and Beatrix.  
  
"Mikoto?"  
  
"I'm 16, 5'0" and weigh 100 pounds. I don't fight and I'm very nervous to be here." She practically ran off the stage and back to her seat, keeping her head down the whole time. Her tail was hidden very well so she would not be discovered and eliminated. She knew it was a competition for humans but she really wanted to win.  
  
"Well," Mr. Yoshihira chimed in, "There you have category 9. And here comes category 10!" He pointed to the stairs leading up to the stage. "Yuna? Please come up on stage."  
  
A beautiful woman stood behind the podium. One who made the others reconsider their chances. She looked timid enough, but from the smile on her face they could tell that she was in the competition just for fun.  
  
"I'm 18, 5'3" and weigh 105 pounds!" she nearly cheered. "I live with my boyfriend, Tidus in Besaid. He's a blitzball player and really famous. I'm a Summoner and a sphere hunter. I fight with a staff and summon aeons. I think the most interesting thing about me is that I have one blue eye and one green eye." She bowed her head and smiled, returning to her seat.  
  
"Lulu?"  
  
"I'm 25, 5'6" and weigh 125 pounds. I'm Yuna's guardian and the mother of a beautiful son named Vidina. My weapon of choice is the doll."  
  
"Rikku?" A bouncy blonde ran up to the stage and could barely stand still as she spoke.  
  
"I'm 17, 5'2" and 105 pounds! I'm Yunie's best friend and I fight with claws and was a sphere hunter with her. Now I live with my boyfriend, the leader of the Machine Faction, Gippal. We're both Al Bhed's. Tuh'd pa cyt pid E's kuehk du feh!"  
  
"Um yes, very good. Will Dona please come up to the stage?"  
  
"I'm 23, 5'7" and 130 pounds. I was once a great Summoner but I now live in Kilika with my dumb boyfriend Barthello."  
  
"Uhhh...Belgimine?"  
  
"I'm 30, 5'6" and 130 pounds. I can summon aeons as well and aided Yuna on her pilgrimage."  
  
"Shelinda?"  
  
"I'm 22, 5'5" and 115 pounds. I'm now the host of a T.V. show stationed in Luca. I, I don't fight."  
  
"Let's hear it for category 10!" Mr. Yoshihira began clapping, walking back over to the podium. "Now here is category 10, subcategory 2." The audience was even more confused. "Don't worry, you don't have to understand. Lenne?"  
  
She looked like an exact clone of either Tifa or Yuna, and the two latter girls stared at her as if she had stolen their soul. Tifa looked at Yuna, and instant bond being formed in her mind.  
  
"I'm 19 years old, 5'3" and weigh 105 pounds. I'm a very well known songstress and I don't fight anymore, but I can summon. I live with my boyfriend, a star blitzball player named Shuyin, who is also a judge."  
  
"Paine?"  
  
"I'm 20, 5'5" and 110 pounds. I'm a warrior and helped Yuna as a sphere hunter."  
  
"Leblanc?" The boisterous woman sauntered onto the stage.  
  
"Hello loves. I'm 27 years young, 5'3" and a mere 11o pounds. I never need to fight because I have Noojy to do that for me," Rikku gagged, "Or Logos and Ormi. I was also a sphere hunter-the very best I might add-" now it was Yuna's turn to gag, "until I was finally tamed by Meyvn Nooj. Now I'm going to win this competition," Paine gagged, "so I don't want you to get upset when you lose."  
  
"Lucil."  
  
"I'm captain Lucil of New Yevon reporting for duty." She saluted Mr. Yoshihira. "I'm 29 years old, 5'6" tall and weigh 115 pounds. I'm a trained fighter and will defend my work at all costs."  
  
"Elma?"  
  
"27, 5'4", 110 pounds. I fight alongside Captain Lucil of New Yevon. I am second in command to her."  
  
"And last but not least, Nhadala, whom I told will need an interpreter."  
  
"E's 25 oaync umt, cdyht 5'3" yht faekr 115 buihtc. E ys dra rayt cinjaoun vun dra Sylreha Vyldeuh eh dra Pegyham Tacand. E's jano aqledat yht hanjuic du pa eh drec lusbadedeuh." Nhadala spoke to untuned ears. Rikku stepped forward to translate.  
  
"I'm 25 years old, stand 5'3" and weigh 115 pounds. I am the head surveyor for the Machine Faction in the Bikanel Desert. I'm very excited and nervous to be in this competition."  
  
"Let's here it for category 10-2! Now I want to thank you all for attending our little opening ceremony and would like to remind you that tomorrow you will be briefed by each of our judges. Have a good night." Mr. Yoshihira left.  
  
There was only one thing on Tifa's mind. So many emotions were running through her head at that moment. Fear, anxiety, happiness and anger, to name a few. She caught up to Aeris as the Cetra tried to leave, not wanting to face the woman married to her love.  
  
"Aeris!" The brunette called. Aeris turned around with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I missed you." The Cetra returned. Tifa gave her old friend a nervous hug. "So you and Cloud...?" She looked at her feet. Tifa bowed her head as well.  
  
"Yes we're married. How have you been?" She tried to change the subject quickly. "How did you get out of the Lifestream?"  
  
"I asked, I'm really not sure." Tifa pulled away from her and looked away, a pensive look on her face. "Tifa, what's wrong?"  
  
"If you could get out of the Lifestream, why weren't you there when we needed you? Why are you here now? Is a beauty pageant more important then your friends? How do you think we felt, how do you think that Yuffie and I feel right now? What do you think Cloud will say?" Tifa gasped and covered her mouth. She didn't want to know what Cloud would say if he saw Aeris. Tifa feared that he would leave her for the Ancient. She looked back at Aeris with glassy eyes.  
  
"I didn't know that I could get out!" Aeris yelled, trying to fight back the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "Believe me, if I would have known I could go back to you I would have! I would have given anything to be on earth with you!" She looked at the ground again and suddenly spoke very solemnly. "I would think you wouldn't want me back...I mean...you have Cloud..." Her tears had reached the floor.  
  
"That doesn't matter..." She scrunched her eyes to keep from crying. She knew full well that if Aeris had stayed alive that she and Cloud would not be together. "I just...missed you is all." The two embraced again and then settled into their assigned hotel rooms. Each category had their own suite, so all the girls in the rooms knew each other in some way or another.  
  
  
  
Al Bhed Translation  
  
"Tuh'd pa cyt pid E's kuehk du feh!"= "Don't be sad but I'm going to win!" 


	3. Meet The Judges

Author's Note: Sorry it is taking so long to update this story. I'm not out of idea's I just don't know whom I want to win, maybe I'll have you all vote. I know not many people will but if you want to email me, or IM me, or review me with the name of the person that you want to win, I'll start keeping track and that girl will win. I don't know if that's going to work, but it's the only way for me to decide. Sorry this chapter's so short, I just couldn't think of anything to write. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
  
  
At five in the morning the girls were woken up in the hotel rooms and dragged doggedly back to the conference room at the Sevenstone Convention Center. They sat with their respective groups and awaited the arrival of Mr. Yoshihira. When he finally entered the room got quiet and everyone turned to face him.  
  
"Today's group meeting will be short, I know you all would like to have one more day of rest before the real work begins, so I will keep this short. Today I will introduce the judges. Now for the sake of you all I have a one to one ratio of judges. An elite team consisting of thirty judges will help to place the girls. Now I know that seems a bit extreme, but trust me, when we start laying the groundwork for your competition you will understand. Now I shall call the name's of each judge one by one and they will come up so you can see who they are." Mr. Yoshihira took a bow and everyone clapped. He then moved to his usual chair and took out his trademark clipboard and began to call the names of the judges. "Cloud Strife." The young blonde became the first in line to walk up on stage.  
  
"Zack." Mr. Yoshihira felts strange calling out people with only one name.  
  
"Vincent Valentine."  
  
"Reno."  
  
"Cid Highwind."  
  
"Reeve."  
  
"Well those are the judges from the group seven category. Now moving on to group eight. Squall Leonheart."  
  
"Zell Dincht."  
  
"Irvine Kinneas."  
  
"Laguna Loire."  
  
"Raijin."  
  
"And Cid Kramer."  
  
"There you have the judges from category eight. Here's group nine."  
  
"Zidane Tribal."  
  
"Adelbert Steiner."  
  
"Baku."  
  
"Amarant Coral."  
  
"Cid Fabool IX." The audience could not believe that so far there was a person named Cid for every category.  
  
"And Vivi Orniteir."  
  
"Those were your judges from group nine. Now for group ten."  
  
"Tidus."  
  
"Wakka."  
  
"Gippal."  
  
"Barthello."  
  
"Auron."  
  
"Kimahri Ronso."  
  
"And last, but not least, category ten-two."  
  
"Shuyin."  
  
"Baralai."  
  
"Nooj."  
  
"Clasko."  
  
"Maroda."  
  
"And finally, Cid."  
  
"Well, there you have it, your judges. I'll expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow for round one orientation. Be prepared and good luck to all of you." Mr. Yoshihira finished his speech and exited. 


	4. Swimsuit Competition

Author's Note: Wow, I'm a writing machine! I just keep plugging along, day by day, I really am out of ideas, but everything I write, whether I think it's good or not, you guys seem to love so that motivates me. But then, I write something that I TRULY love, and no one responds to it. Sigh, oh well, maybe one day my favorite works will be appreciated. HINT HINT Of You, Survivor HINT HINT. I'm going to keep mentioning them until I start getting lots of reviews for them, they really are swell stories, I swear. Of You is my pride and joy right now, sniff sniff, but it's getting no recognition. Anyway, on with the pageant! Sorry the chapters are getting so short, I really don't know what else to write.  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the first round of competitions in the first ever Miss Final Fantasy Beauty Pageant! Today we will be witnessing the swimsuit competition!" Mr. Yoshihira said as a roar ran through the audience. "Now if our judges are ready, we'll bring out the first group of contestants."  
  
Tifa walked out on stage, as always, she would be the first one out. Her bathing suit consisted of a white string bikini top and black bikini bottoms. She walked to the end of the runway and turned, glancing out at the cheering audience, as she had been trained to do, and returned to her spot on the bleachers that were on the stage.  
  
Next out was Aeris, wearing a typical pink string bikini. She took her place next to Tifa on the stands. After Aeris was Yuffie, wearing a dark green halter bikini top and khaki colored bottoms. Following her was Elena, wearing a dark blue bikini and her black tie wrapped around her neck. The audience began cheering wildly for her, something that she had not expected, causing her to blush.  
  
Priscilla came out after her, wearing a sunset colored bikini. She smiled as she walked down the runway, adoring the attention she was getting. After her came Scarlet wearing, obviously, a scarlet red string bikini. She was met with applause, but she distinctly heard a youth in the crowd yell out 'go home grandma' but she tried to ignore them.  
  
The first six contestants stood on their platform, waiting patiently for the next group. Mr. Yoshihira came out on stage to introduce them.  
  
"And now for our next six contestants."  
  
Rinoa was the first one in the group to walk out on stage. She wore a light blue bikini. Quistis was next, wearing a rose colored bikini, followed by Selphie who wore a yellow tankini. Next on the floor was Ellone, wearing a white bikini top and a blue bikini skirt, with her classic green shawl wrapped about her shoulders. Following her was Fujin, wearing a gray bikini with blue trim and looking terribly awkward. The last in the group was Xu, wearing a black tankini top and a bikini skirt. The group took their respective places on the bleacher above the group seven girls.  
  
"Next we have group nine." Mr. Yoshihira preached.  
  
Dagger was out first, wearing orange bikini shorts and a white bikini top. Beatrix followed, wearing a silver string bikini. Ruby was next, with a white halter bikini top and a dark green bikini skirt. Following her was Lani, her bikini top was yellow and strapless and a burgundy colored bikini skirt. Erin was next. She walked out wearing a navy blue halter bikini top and khaki bikini shorts.  
  
The last in the group was Mikoto, who had spent hours that day trying to hide her tail so that she would not be found out. Unable to do so discreetly, she timidly walked out onto stage, her tail twitching behind her, hoping no one would pay any attention. She wore a white bikini with pink trim, but was stopped in her tracks by Mr. Yoshihira.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but only humans are allowed in this competition." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
It was the first shocker of the pageant. No one could believe her deceit. Mikoto cupped her face in her hands and ran from the stage, crestfallen. The other girls looked at each other; sorry that Mikoto was hurt but they also knew that meant that they were one step closer to the crown.  
  
"Well...umm, that concludes category nine. Next we have group ten and hopefully we will have no more...surprises." Mr. Yoshihira said, sighing.  
  
Yuna came out on stage, strutting around with all the confidence in the world. She wore dark blue bikini shorts that only covered half her bottom and a white halter bikini top with a pink material around the bottom hem. Following her was Lulu, wearing a black strapless bikini. Then came Rikku, wearing the yellow bikini she wore throughout her second adventure with Yuna.  
  
Dona was out next, wearing crème colored strapless tankini top and black bikini bottoms. Behind her was Belgimine, shyly stepping forward wearing a dark green bikini with lime green trim. Shelinda, who wore green bikini with gold trim, followed her.  
  
"And now for our final category. Group ten-two." Mr. Yoshihira said, with a bow.  
  
Lenne came out wearing a dark blue halter bikini with light blue trim and a black bikini skirt. Paine was following her, wearing a black strapless bikini top and black bikini shorts. Leblanc was after her, wearing a pink bikini top and purple bikini bottoms. Lucil was next, wearing a purple tankini top and green and yellow print bikini bottoms. Elma, who wore a red bikini top with black trim, and a white bikini skirt, followed her. And finally came Nhadala, wearing an orange strapless tankini top and yellow bikini bottoms.  
  
"Well, there you have the swimsuit competition, tune in next time for the evening gown round!" Mr. Yoshihira said as the crowd went wild and the curtain descended. 


End file.
